Fearless Fairies
by fairyqueenscarlet
Summary: A compilation of one shots revolving around the pairings Mirza (Mira x Erza) Erlu / Luza (Erza x Lucy) and Canajane (Cana x Mira) most are based on the songs that I Listen to :) yuri, may contain lemon and AU. Fairy Tail. Please go easy on me this is my first fanfic :)


Hi Guys! This is my first fanfic so I hope y'all go easy on me hahaha

I apologize in advance for my spelling/grammatical errors; English is not my first language

 **WARNING: YURI CONTENT.** So if you don't like girl x girl I suggest you stop reading.

This is a collection of one-shots revolving around the pairings **Mirza** (Mira/Erza), **ErLu (** Erza/Lucy) and **Canajane** (Cana/Mira) from Fairy Tail… Most are based from songs that I listen to, I accept prompts if you want to request something you can PM me or leave a review

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction, Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: Like We Used To.**

(Based from the song Like We Used To by A Rocket To The Moon, you should check it out ;) )

 _ **[This chapter is AU. They are in the modern world and they do not have magical powers. Also, expect a little OOC'ness from the characters.]**_

 **Pairing: Mirza.**

* * *

 **PRESENT- 2025**

 **Erza's POV**

"Ugh! Why the heck do I have to carry all of these things into the house?" I cursed mentally as I struggle to open the door.

I am Erza Scarlet. A well-known lawyer here in New York. Me and my girlfriend decided to move in together a few days ago. She is in her job right now, and told me that she won't be home until dinner. And me, being the loving girlfriend, decided to clean our storage and fix our things.

We moved here last week and we haven't decorated the house yet, our works are hectic and we barely had time to clean and settle in our new home.

I opened the door and placed down the box that I was holding, letting out a sigh. That box was surely heavy.

I sat on our bed and opened it, and I was surprised when I saw a scrapbook.

I made the scrapbook back in high school. I grab it and flip the pages and smiled as memories of my high school life flooded into me.

Until I saw one picture.

It was me and _her._

My best friend, my first love, and the person I have loved the most.

 _ **Mirajane Strauss.**_

* * *

 _I can still remember the first time I met her. [flashback]_

 **2011**

The Strauss family is famous for their riches and different companies. Unlike them my family isn't rich, but we live a simple life. I am also the only child, I don't have siblings. We used to live in Ohio until my father decided to bring us all to New York.

December 19, 11:00 pm. My father was driving as the heavy snow falls into the streets of the City of Dreams. The roads were slippery and it was really foggy, I can barely see anything from the car's window. My mother is sitting beside my father and I am holding my teddy bear, Happy.

The night seemed normal and we were about to reach our destination when another car slams into our own. The front gear of our car was severely damaged and my parents as well. I was shaken and had some injuries. The last thing I remember was my mother's soothing voice. "E-Erza" then everything went black.

I woke up in a hospital after three days; I was only 11 years old back then. A nurse checks up on me and called Mr. Alex and Mrs. Desiree.

Mr. Alex didn't seem interested as he sat on the chairs and read a newspaper.

"Whe-Where Am I? Where are Mommy and Daddy? Who-who are you?" I stammered. Countless of questions pooling in my head.

Mrs. Desiree moved forward and stood beside the bed. She looked at me with her blue eyes, sadness visible in them.

"Dear- you- your- parents, they're gone."

I was stunned. Shocked. I didn't know how to feel, I didn't know what to do.

Tears streamed down my face.

It was only then that I realize that my right eye was covered in a patch. Tears won't fall from my right eye.

I touched the patch and looked at Mrs. Desiree, confusion and sorrow, in my left eye. Suddenly a doctor entered the room.

"Your family had a car accident. You were hit by glass particles in your right eye, and we were forced to do a surgery. What you have now is artificial, it helps you see but it doesn't really allow tears to fall down…" the doctor explained.

"And- your parents, they fought hard. But the cerebral damage of your father and the heart dysfunction of your mother were too much to handle…"

When his words finally sunk in to me, I sobbed in pain loudly. I didn't stop crying for almost an hour and the people inside the hospital room can only look at me sympathetically.

I didn't talk to anyone for days and barely ate anything. I was feeling so down until a thought crossed into my mind.

 _Why did our car have an accident? Who is responsible for my parents' death?_

Mr. and Mrs. Strauss returned after a week and they explained everything to me.

The other car at the accident was being driven by Mr. Alex's brother. He was drunk and his car lost its brake. When I heard this, I was furious.

"What?! My parents are gone because of _your_ irresponsible brother?" I couldn't help but scream at them. I know I was being disrespectful but it hurt way too much.

Mrs. Desiree only hung her head down while Mr. Alex looked at me with anger in his eyes.

"We are very sorry." She said.

Then they told me that his brother was also badly damaged and is at the state of coma. They explained to me that they will be taking me in their home and I will live there until they find an orphanage wherein they could send me.

Mrs. Desiree wanted me to stay in their home but Mr. Alex didn't. They excused themselves for a while and talked. After an hour they returned. Mrs. Desiree promised that they will be giving me financial support even though they will be sending me to an orphanage. She told me I am their responsibility, and that they are at fault here.

At first, I didn't want to come with them. I didn't want to be with their family because 'their family' is the reason why I lost mine. But I don't have a choice; I wouldn't be able to survive if I didn't come with them.

I was discharged from the hospital after 2 weeks. The doctor said my injuries are still there and I shouldn't walk or play too much.

When I saw their house, I was amazed at how huge it was, like a mansion. There was huge silver gate, and when you enter it, a beautiful garden filled with different flowers with different colors and fragrance will welcome you.

We entered the 'mansion' and I saw different statues and trophies in the living room, a Christmas tree as high as 8 feet on the side, with a lot of presents underneath it. Then I remembered, Christmas passed. I celebrated my Christmas at the hospital without my parents. Remembering this, all of the amusement I was feeling was replaced by sorrow and fury. The feelings that I tried so hard to ignore came back to me like a tidal wave. The urge to smile at the people around me disappeared and a scowl formed in my face.

 _ **One day.**_ _I told myself._

One day, I will be seeking for revenge. I will make sure justice for my parents will be served.

"Mira, Elfman, Lisanna! We're home..." Mrs. Desiree called out as she went to the kitchen to help the maids in preparing dinner. _Yes dinner_. It's already 6:00 pm when we reached their home.

Mr. Alex headed to one of the rooms and didn't bother saying anything to me or his wife. _Well I am not surprised._ Then 3 children with silver-white hair and blue eyes came. A girl, around 9 years old, a boy around 10 and a _beautiful_ girl about my age. Wait what? Did I just say beautiful? I shake my head and tried to ignore the warm feeling in my stomach. No. I shouldn't feel that way. They were the cause of the loneliness I am feeling. I don't need to be friends with these people.

"Mommy..." the little girl said and went to hug Mrs. Desiree. She was slightly teary eyed as she says, "I've missed you". I looked away. This sight is too much for me to handle. I miss my mother too. I miss her very much. Then the boy said, "Crying isn't manly... but missing mommy is", at this I furrowed my eyebrows, I was confused with what he just said.

Then the 'beautiful' girl came near to me and looked at me from top to bottom, her eyebrows furrowed. At this, I was given the chance to look at her too. Oh. She wears punk outfits.

"Who is she?" She says as she pointed at me.

"Oh dear, I forgot to introduce her..." Mrs. Desiree says. She comes near to us and pats my back. "This is Erza. Erza Scarlet, she will be staying with us for a while."

"Erza, these are my children, Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna."

Lisanna, the youngest one, came up to me and hugged me. "Welcome to our family" she mumbles. And I- I was speechless. This familiar warmth, warmth of family.

Elfman also comes up to me and shakes my hand, hard. "Your name is very manly, Erza" he says, I looked at him, confused, the Strauss family chuckles at this, except Mirajane.

Mirajane kept looking at me and she didn't bother to say anything. I felt hot under her gaze. She was like seeing _through_ me, and it bothered me a lot. It seems like she wanted to know me, _the real me._

After some preparations, we had dinner in their dining room. There was a huge table filled with a lot of food and huge chandelier hanging above it. The dinner was so formal that they didn't have a lot of conversation, just the family eating silently, almost as if they don't know each other. Until, Mr. Alex speaks up.

"Mira… have you attended your classes yesterday?" he asks.

Mirajane stiffens slightly at the tone of her father's voice. His tone wasn't concerned or loving; it was more of a "threatening tone".

She puts down her spoon and fork and lowers her head.

This is what Mr. Alex needed as confirmation and he shouted at her.

"You child! You know that you have to study those classes for our family's own future!" he shouted at her.

Mirajane can only look down as tears streamed down her face.

"Hon… please take it easy on her." Mrs. Desiree said, her eyes becoming teary for her daughter.

"No! The next time she skips her class, I will make sure she doesn't go out with her friends for the next 5 years." He threatens her.

The small feud ended 'dinner time'.

"Erza…" Mrs. Desiree's voice called out.

"You will be staying with Mira in her room…" she says.

"Wha? A-are you sure? What if she doesn't want me to stay in her room?"

"Even she doesn't want; it's her father's order. She really can't do anything about it" She shifts her gaze at this. That's when I realize that their 'family' isn't really a 'family'. They are like robots controlled by her father and honestly, I didn't want to stay in a place like this.

I entered the room and noticed Mira slumped down in her bed, with earphones and blasting some music, eyes closed.

I walked carefully and fixed my things at the corner of her room. Then she finally notices me.

She looks at me, confusion written all over her face as she removes her earphones.

"What the hell are you doing in here?!"

Wow. So she must be really that rebellious. I try to calm down a bit, even though I am annoyed with her attitude. "Mr. Alex told me to stay here" I shrugged.

She rolls her eyes and made an annoyed growl. Guess she really can't do anything if her father said it already.

"Fine. Just don't do anything annoying, like sleep walking or talking, cause I'll kick your ass out of my room."

I rolled my eyes at this. "Oh, don't worry 'Ms. Grumpy rebellious child', I don't sleep walk or talk."

She seemed stunned that I answered her back. Now you know that I wouldn't back down. I can see her contemplating whether she would reply to me or not, after a couple of minutes she decided to go with the latter. She slumped down back in her bed, lying on her stomach.

Good thing her couch is big enough for me. I fixed myself on the couch and took a rest, my left hand slightly aching. Even though my mind refused to sleep, my body seemed tired enough that the second I made myself comfortable, I was fast asleep.

* * *

I stayed at the Strauss' residence for almost a month. And within those weeks, I found myself constantly arguing with Mirajane. Even if it's just the bathroom, or anything, we would clash. I see myself in her so much and we are so alike, that's probably the reason why we hate each other.

 _Hate?_ Who am I kidding? Even though this girl makes me furious, she also amuses me. Her strength and the courage that she has, she would even disobey her father if she believes that he is wrong. I admired her for that.

Around the last week of January, an old man came into their house, introducing himself as Mr. Makarov Dreyar. He is the caretaker of an orphanage, Fairy Tail. Why is it named as such? I didn't know. It's probably because of the legend about Fairies and the arguments on whether they have tails or not. But it doesn't really matter.

Fairy Tail. I sighed as I remembered my second family.

The moment I entered the place, I felt their warm welcoming. 2 boys, one with pink hair and one who likes to go around naked immediately came up to me, introducing themselves as Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster. There were a lot of children and people there. Cana Alberona, Bisca Mulan, Laki Ollieta, Freed Justine, Alzack Connell, Juvia Lockser, Levy McGarden and a lot more. Even Mr. Makarov's grandson lives there, Laxus Dreyar.

The Dreyar's are very rich, maybe just as rich as the Strauss. Mr Makarov's heart is as huge as their riches that's why he decided to build an orphanage for children with no family. I grew up with these people, all of them I consider as my siblings.

Now, we have different lives ahead of us. Cana Alberona, met her father Gildarts Clive, one of the most well-known business men in the country. Bisca and Alzack now married with 2 children. Gray, became an engineer. Natsu also became a business man. Levy McGarden, now a professor in Columbia. Laki Ollieta, a famous detective. Juvia, owner of a world class resort. Freed Justine, also a professor in Harvard. All in all, we were successful with the life we chose.

* * *

 **2019**

The next time I would see Mirajane, was unexpected. Mr. Makarov decided to send me to Yale University because it is one of the best Ivy League schools. Boston isn't that far from New York, but I decided to live in the dorms instead of going home back and forth. Of course, in a dormitory, you will have a roommate.

I reached the room first, but there is no person inside. Well, I guess this 'roommate' of mine isn't an early bird. We were supposed to go to our rooms at 5 o' clock in the morning.

The room pretty big considering the fact that there are 2 beds, each with its own table and lampshade. There are also 2 study tables, one on the left and one on the right. There is a mini dining table and a couch. Inside the bathroom are huge mirror, a bathtub and a shower place.

I took the right bed, settled my things and placed a picture frame on top of the side table. It was a picture of my Fairy Tail family, I sighed as I remembered them. I will surely miss those people. I looked at the clock and it was almost 7 am when I finished fixing my things. Tiredness came through me and I lied down on my bed, taking a nap.

Around 10, the sound of the keys tingling startled me and woke me up. I looked at the door, wondering who that might be. After a minute the door opened and I was beyond shocked when I saw who that person is.

And guess what?

Yep.

 _ **Mirajane Strauss is my new roomate.**_

She was also shocked when she saw me. Mirajane stood frozen in her spot and that gave me the chance to look at her.

Wow.

Mirajane surely changed these past years. Her usual skank outfits were replaced by girly dresses, and her hair was laid down instead of being tied up in a ponytail.

"Oh." she said at first. "Hey- I mean, Hi Erza" then she smiled at me shyly.

 _Eh?! Smiled at me? Shyly?!_ This isn't the Mirajane I knew before.

I was still stunned at her sudden change that I didn't notice her walk towards the left bed. "H- hi Mirajane" I said and returned her smile.

The rest of the morning was filled with stolen glances and awkward talks as she fixes her things.

After eating lunch, we sat on the couch just casually talking.

We talked about why we chose to go here in Yale. I told her that I wanted to be a lawyer, so I can bring justice to other people, unlike what happened to my parents. Her uncle wasn't even pressed any charges as their family settled with the authorities and promised to support my future, in return, Kenneth Strauss will live his life as if he didn't do anything wrong. I wanted to protest when Mr. Makarov told me this, but I was only 13 years old then, I can't do anything about it.

With this, she lowered her head and briefly whispered, "I'm sorry" and I was taken aback. I mean, yes it was her father and uncle, but only her family, she didn't do anything wrong.

Then she told me her father told her to take business management course here because it is one of the best schools. I shake my head after hearing this, even though she changed, her father didn't.

I took the opportunity to ask her-

"I don't mean to offend you or anything but… you really changed a lot" I trailed at first and I saw her glare at me, oh shit. "Oh- not that you don't look good in dresses, you- you are actually really beautiful" I stuttered. _What the hell is happening to me?_

She kept her glare for around 10 seconds then she chuckled slightly.

 _What? Is this girl crazy?_

"I was just messing with you" she said with a smile. "Thank you for your compliment though" she winked at me.

I shifted my gaze from her as I try to ignore the slight blush in my cheeks.

"But…" her smile fell off her face. "Actually, I didn't like wearing dresses until 3 years ago"

Mirajane told me how she lost her little sister. She escaped their house to go to a party but apparently, Lisanna saw her and followed her. She was crossing the street and didn't notice her little sister follow her in the dark streets, until she heard a loud honk of a truck and crashing sound. Mirajane looked behind her and was more than shocked when she saw Lisanna hit and was unconscious. A lot of people came and called 911 to bring Lisanna to the hospital, Mirajane was just speechless, not talking, just crying as she holds her little sister's hand.

"When we arrived at the hospital, the doctors tried to revive Lisanna. But she lost so much blood and her head was hit badly" Mirajane says, tears forming in her eyes.

When her parents came, her mom was sobbing loudly and her father didn't bother to look at Mirajane, he was also crying as he lost his child.

After the incident, she stopped all of her rebellious acts and started to follow her father's orders, _like a puppet._ Starting from her own clothes, own room, even what she eats, it was all controlled by her father.

"It- was my fault. I was stubborn that's why she's gone now" she says as tears finally fell down her cheeks.

I don't know what to say to make her feel better, so I just moved closer to her and slightly wrap my arms around her.

She continued crying and I just held her.

That's when I realized the feeling that I was ignoring before, came back.

 _My feelings for this girl, the girl that I am holding in my arms._

Right at that moment, I wanted to protect her. I swore to myself that I will make sure that I won't see her cry like that, for as long as I am with her.

* * *

The more I spend time with her, the more that I realized how hard I am falling.

We spent almost every second that we have with each other. Yes, we are busy with our studies but we made sure to always eat dinner together at our room.

It took me a while until I gained enough courage to ask Mira out. Yep, I call her **Mira** now, she told me only her close friends call her that, and she considers me her close friend.

When I asked her first, she was a bit skeptical. She agreed but didn't say 'yes' when I asked her if she wanted to be my girlfriend. After almost 6 months of me courting her, she finally said _'yes'._

We were happily together for 2 years, until her father knew about our relationship.

Mira and I, tired from our 'evening activities', were cuddling at the bed, just like what we do during normal Saturdays. _That Saturday though, was far from normal._ A person knocks on the door and I put on a large shirt and opened it.

When I saw who was in front of the door, I wished I hadn't opened it.

 _ **Mr. Alex and Mrs. Desiree Strauss.**_

They were taken aback when they saw me open the door. I tried to stop them from entering our room but Mr. Alex immediately went inside, then he saw Mira on the bed, covered only by the white sheets. He started shouting and cursing and told Mira to wear clothes and pack her bags. Mr. Alex and Mrs. Desiree went outside and told Mira they will be waiting at the car until 10 am or she can live her life and forget that she is a _Strauss._

I went to the bathroom and put on proper clothes. When I went out, I saw her doing what her father exactly told her.

Of course, Mira didn't want to. But she told me she _has_ to. She was crying as she was packing her bags. I tried stopping her and told her she didn't have to live a life where she's just a puppet. I told her she needs to fight for her own happiness. Mira didn't listen to me and she continued crying.

When she finished packing her bags, she was about to leave the room but I grab her wrist and wrap my arms around her. I hugged her tight.

"Please don't leave me. I don't know what I'd do if I lose you" I whispered as tears streamed down my face.

"I love you so much. Please stay" She looked at me in the eyes and kissed me on the lips. Then she leaned her forehead against mine.

"I love you too Erza. But- please understand that I need to do this" she tells me, her voice cracking at the end.

She hugged me tight and whispered _"Please let me go."_ Then she pulled away.

After she said those words, I couldn't do anything but nod at her. She looked at me one last time and exited our room, _well my room._ I was left crying and confused. If she loved me why won't she fight for us?

* * *

When she left, my life had turn into a school to dorm routine. I didn't go out to go to the mall or eat cake. I didn't visit my family New York. I made myself busy with my studies and _hoped that she will return._ Months passed until Christmas vacation.

My Fairy Tail family was worried that I wasn't visiting them so Gray, Natsu and Cana went to my dorm. They told me I should go home with them in New York. Seeing them made me smile, but I didn't want to leave, what if she returns here? But they managed to convince me by telling me, _"She lives in New York right? What if you see her there?"_

We went home and noticed the orphanage where we grew up was filled with people, it was Christmas Eve and Fairy Tail is celebrating its traditional party.

As I arrived there, my friends all went to hug me and tell me how much they've missed me, I told them I was sorry I wasn't home earlier. I looked for Mr. Makarov but they told me he and Laxus are in a dinner with Laxus' fiancée and they will be home later.

I was shocked to hear he has a fiancée but nonetheless happy for him. He already found his true love, _unlike me._

For the first time, I tried to forget about Mira. Just for this night. I told myself to enjoy my stay here in New York with my nakamas. I sat beside Cana and started drinking with her. I didn't drink beer, only wine. I don't like getting drunk.

We continued catching up, along with Natsu, Gray and Juvia. We even played some games like truth or dare and sang different songs at the karaoke.

Around 10 pm, we heard the gate open. Hmnn… that must be Mr. Makarov and Laxus.

Mr. Makarov was the first one to enter and was shocked when he saw me. "Erza?" gramps asked me as he goes towards me; I nod at him and hug him. "I missed you gramps" I told him.

"Good thing you are already here. I was ready to go to Yale and scold you for not coming home for months" he tells me jokingly and the whole guild chuckles.

Laxus along with… _Elfman?_ Enters next. My eyebrows are now furrowed, confused at why Elfman is here. Then Mr. Alex and Mrs. Desiree with _Mira_ go inside.

My eyes widen as I saw her. _Why is she here? Don't tell me-_

Mr. Makarov goes to the mini stage in the middle of the orphanage and grabbed the microphone.

"Merry Christmas Fairy Tail!" he starts. "Hope you are all having a good time tonight…" and gramps said other things that I didn't bother listening. I was busy looking at Mira. She already noticed me but she refused to acknowledge me or even look at me.

I shook my head and tried to listen to Gramps instead. "Let us welcome back our dear nakama, Erza Scarlet" then I stood up and smiled at everyone as they clapped their hands. I grabbed my glass and drank some wine.

"We also have some guests. Mr. Alexander and Mrs. Desiree Strauss with their son Elfman Strauss." The crowd applauded. "And I would like to introduce to you… Laxus' future wife, Mirajane Strauss."

Gramps words caught me off guard and I almost spit out my drink. This action caused Gray, Natsu, Juvia and Cana to look at me. I-I don't know what to do.

I wiped my mouth while my friends look at me. Cana, nodded at me, understanding what is happening.

I felt tears stream down my left eye and my own heart breaking into pieces.

 _So the whole time I was waiting for her to come back she was with Laxus?_

Anger, pain, hatred build up in me. My friends didn't know the name of the girl I always talked about, but because of my reaction, they finally understood.

I look at Cana's, Juvia's, Gray's, and Natsu's eyes. All of their eyes saying "We are here for you"

Laxus said some speech about his and Mira's relationship. I stared at them. He was holding Mira's hand. Although we lived in the same house, we weren't really close. He always hung around the 'Thunder God Tribe' while I spent my time around Natsu and Gray.

Even so, I considered him my brother. I didn't think that he would cause me great pain.

I found myself hating him and Mira. I know I shouldn't and hate is a strong word, but I was so hurt.

Because of this news, I asked for beer and started drinking and didn't mind the two 'lovebirds'. I pretended like they're not there. I pretended like I am okay.

After 2 bottles I was drunk, but I can still walk and talk. Gray told me to stop drinking but Cana told him, "Let her be. This is her way of releasing the pain she is feeling"

"Hey guyssss" I slurred. "I want to (*hiccups*) sing a song" I tried to stand up.

I know that I am not a great singer but I didn't care. All I wanted to do is to tell her how much pain I was feeling and I am still in love with her.

* * *

 _ **I can feel her breath as she's sleeping' next to me,**_

 _ **Sharing pillows and cold feet.**_

 _ **She can feel my heart; fell asleep to its beat,**_

 _ **Under blankets and warm sheets.**_

 _Flashback…_

 _NORMAL POV_

 _After weeks of Erza trying to convince Mira to go out with her, the silver-white haired beauty finally said yes. Mira told Erza she wanted to give the scarlet warrior a chance. Erza already fell head over heels for this girl, but Mira seems reluctant about entering a relationship with another woman._

 _They decided to go with the casual 'date at the park, picnic and end up cuddling at the bed watching movies' thing._

 _Despite, Mira's protest about watching 'The Conjuring', Erza still selected this movie for the two of them to watch. She knew about Mira's fear of watching horror movies, and she wanted to help her overcome that fear. They are currently lying on the bed and the movie is just about to start._

" _No! Erza, how many times do I have to tell you that I CAN'T watch those kinds of movies?" Mira grumbled._

 _Erza just chuckled at her. "I promise you it's not that scary. Plus, how do you know that you CAN'T if you haven't even tried?"_

" _Mira, in our life, there will be times where we will be scared, but that's what makes life itself interesting. If we at least try to overcome these fears, we will discover a new part of ourselves. We will become stronger." Erza told her._

 _Both of them know that Erza wasn't just referring about the movie. They knew that this was Erza's way of reassuring Mira that she shouldn't be afraid of entering a relationship, that she shouldn't be afraid of letting herself be happy._

" _Besides, I am right here. Your knight in shining armor, I won't let anything, or anyone, take you away from me" Erza winked at her as she pulled the girl into a side hug._

 _Mira blushed as she felt her heartbeat speed up. She looked up at the girl who was cuddling her and she was- well, speechless- as she sees those brown orbs look at her lovingly._

 _Because of Erza's "words of wisdom" Mira was able to at least watch around 10 minutes of the movie, along with continuously covering her eyes and ears. Erza was just looking at her amusedly._

 _Halfway along the movie, Mirajane fell asleep. This gave Erza the chance to look at her peaceful state._

" _Wow… Her beauty never ceases to amaze me" she thought. And she blushed hard as she realized she was staring at Mira's lips for wayyy too long._

 _Erza grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. She made herself comfortable as she snuggled closer to her girl. Their hearts beating against each other, and a blanket wrapped around them._

 _ **If only I could be in that bed again...**_

 _ **If only it were me instead of him...**_

Erza looked at the two of them as she sang those two lines. Laxus looks at her with his brows furrowed. She needs to tell them, her, what she feel. Mirajane refuses to look at Erza and stares at the floor with her head hung down.

 _ **Does he watch your favorite movies?**_

 _ **Does he hold you when you cry?**_

 _ **Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts when you've seen it a million times?**_

 _ **Does he sing to all your music while you dance to "Purple Rain?"**_

 _ **Does he do all these things, like I used to?**_

 _[Flashback]_

 _Watching movies became a favorite hobby for the Strauss- Scarlet couple. Almost every week, they make sure they get to spend one night watching their favorite movies._

 _Mira's favorite movie is FROZEN._

 _Yep, she sure sounds VERY childish._

 _But this movie is not just for fun for her._

 _She loves it because of the sibling love theme. Mira hopes like Anna and Elsa, she was able to save Lisanna._

 _Every time the scene where Anna sacrifices her for Elsa, Mira can't help but shed some tears and miss her sister._

 _No matter how many times Mira cries, Erza never complains. Instead, she comforts her girlfriend and lets her cry while watching the movie._

 _After the movie ends, Mira will stop crying._

" _Thank you for always being there for me. Although I look like an idiot, crying over the same scene over and over again" Mira says._

 _Erza scoots closer to her and cups her face, wiping the tears from her girlfriend's cheeks._

 _"No, no, no. Don't ever think that you are an idiot. You are the smartest person I've ever met. And crying does not make you weak or any less. I know how much you love and miss Lisanna, and this is your way of releasing your emotions. So go ahead, cry and I'll always be here to hold you." Erza says and places a kiss on her forehead._

 _Mira smiled at her, content with Erza's words. "Thank you so much" she says before catching Erza's lips for a kiss._

 _After a minute or so, Mira pulled back and rested her forehead against the red head. "I love you" she whispered._

" _I love you too" Erza says. "And I am willing to watch FROZEN even for billion times if that's what makes you happy."_

 _ **Fourteen months and seven days ago...**_

 _ **Oh, I know you know,**_

 _ **How we felt about that night.**_

 _ **Just your skin against the window...**_

 _ **Oh, we took it slow,**_

 _ **And we both know...**_

 _[Flashback- Erza and Mira's first time]_

 _It was their sembreak and Mira finished the semester at the top of her class. This achievement of hers made her father satisfied and allowed her to go on a vacation, bought her a ticket to go to Cancun, Mexico. But unbeknownst to Mr. Strauss, Mira used her personal savings to surprise Erza with another ticket. The couple will be spending their vacation at the beach._

 _Erza and Mira explored the island the moment they arrived there. They held hands, kissed and did all the stuff every couple does. They didn't mind the people around them. They love each other and that's what matters most._

 _Mira surprised the scarlet beauty with a dinner at the beach._

 _There was a table for two, filled with exquisite dishes and the best cakes in Mexico. Soft violin music was playing in the background as the two lovers ate and chatted._

 _Erza was so happy. This is the first time Mira had made an effort in the relationship. No, don't get her wrong. What Erza means is FINALLY Mira allowed herself to feel things and she let herself love and be loved._

 _After their dinner, the two drank wine and continued talking at the living room of the hotel, just enjoying at the view outside. Erza excused herself for a while and went to their room._

 _Erza wanted to repay the silver white haired beauty as she asked the hotel staff to prepare the room. She came back to Mira and told her around 10 pm, they should be back in their room._

 _The moment Mira stepped in, she noticed the room is filled with fragrant rose petals and dim light from candles. She looked at Erza and the redhead just smiled at her._

 _"This is my way of thanking you." she stands in front of Mira. "Thank you for giving me the best vacation of my life" Erza places a kiss on Mira's forehead. "Thank you for loving me" a kiss on her cheek. "Thank you for being an amazing girlfriend" a kiss on her nose. "And most importantly, thank you for letting me love you" a kiss on the corner of her mouth._

 _Mira stared at those brown orbs she loved so much, a tint of blush on her cheeks. Oh Erza, why do you keep on making my heart beat this fast? She thought._

 _Mira captured Erza's lips for a kiss which lasted for a minute. "Thank you Erxa, for giving me happiness. Never in my life have I felt this contented and loved. Thank you for being patient with me." Mira placed another kiss to her lips, a deeper one this time_

 _They just stood there, content with kissing each other util Mira kisses Erza's neck and wraps her arms around Eza, pushing them over to the bed. Erza flipped them over, she is now straddling her. The redhead kissed Mira's lips once more and asked, "Are you sure you're ready?" Mira responds with a kiss then whispers "Yeah. I trust you Erza"_

 _Erza nodded and proceeds to remove her and Mira's dresses, the two were quickly left in their underwear. The scarlet beauty continued to place kisses all over Mira's exposed skin. Going slow because she didn't want to hurt her girl. She wanted their first time to be special and not rushed. Mira however was dying because of the aching she feels, she needs Erza so bad._

 _"Erza- uh- please I need you" she moans as Erza pays homage to her breasts._

 _Erza, deciding that it was finally time, moved lower and showered her girlfriend with all the love she has. The night went long for the two lovers as they discover new parts of each other, literally and figuratively._

 _They had se- , NO; they made love for the rest of the night._

 _ **It should've been me inside that car.**_

 _ **It should've been me instead of him... in the dark.**_

 _ **Does he watch your favorite movies?**_

 _ **Does he hold you when you cry?**_

 _ **Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts when you've seen it a million times?**_

 _ **Does he sing to all your music while you dance to "Purple Rain?"**_

 _ **Does he do all these things, like I used to?**_

Erza continued to sing her heart out, tears spilling from her eyes. Natsu and Gray are now glaring at Laxus and Mira, swearing that they will not let those two hurt their sister ever again. The other Fairy Tail girls like Cana, Juvia, and Bisca felt tears pooling in their eyes. They're feeling all the pain their nakama feels.

 _ **I know, love, (I'm a sucker for that feeling.)**_

 _ **Happens all the time, love, (I always end up feeling' cheated.)**_

 _ **You're on my mind, love, (or so that matter when I need it.)**_

 _ **It happens all the time- love, yeah.**_

She sang every lyric with so much passion even though her voice is cracking. She did not shift her gaze from Mira. 'It's now or never,' she thought.

Makarov look as confused as Elfman. They didn't know the history behind the two women. But he made a note in his head to confront his 'child' (Erza) about this.

The two Strauss parents though don't look anywhere near confused. Desiree shifted her gaze from Erza, she knows how much Scarlet loved her daughter, but it seemed so- wrong. A woman should only be with a man, she thought. Alex showed off a cool persona, but deep inside, he was fuming with anger.

 _ **Will he love you like I loved you?**_

 _ **Will he tell you every day?**_

 _ **Will he make you feel like you're invincible with every word he'll say?**_

Laxus seemed to understand. 'So Erza was the person Mr. Alex was talking about' he thought. Honestly, he didn't want to fight anyone from Fairy Tail, but he liked Mira too much that he would not just let her go. He knows very well that the woman does not return his feelings but Laxus promised that he will make her love him. He'll do whatever it takes. Even being engaged just because of some stupid business contract. Laxus held Mira's hand and placed a kiss on her lips, startling the silver white haired beauty.

Erza saw it. _She saw all of it._ And it broke her heart to million pieces.

'I need to get out of here' she thought. The moment she saw the two of them kiss, all of the hope and love she was feeling was replaced with anger and sorrow.

 _ **Can you promise me if this was right**_

 _ **Don't throw it all away?**_

 _ **Can you do all these things?**_

 _ **Will you do all these things...**_

 _ **Like we used to?**_

 _ **Oh, like we used to...**_

Erza finished the song with her voice cracking at the end, after the instrumental ended she ran outside. She didn't need to see the couple being 'lovey-dovey' with each other. The crowd was still stunned but nonetheless clapped their hands. Mr Makarov grabbed the microphone and told everyone to enjoy the food. Mira stood up and excused herself to breathe some fresh air. Laxus got up to follow her, but was blocked by Gray and Natsu.

"Let them talk. You both owe Erza an explanation." Natsu utters, anger visible in his eyes.

"It will be best if it's just the two of them" Gray says.

Laxus wanted to protest but he knew better than fighting with these two. Reluctantly, he went back to his seat.

The moment Mira stepped outside the building she immediately spotted Erza sitting on the bench in front of a huge tree. She knows that she doesn't deserve to talk to the scarlet beauty after all the pain she made Erza felt, but something inside of her tells her that they need closure. That the only way she would stop hurting the woman she loves is by letting her go, letting Erza move on.

She sat on the opposite edge of the bench, not uttering even a single word. Erza noticed her, but chose not to speak. They pretended as if they are not sitting next to each other as awkward silence filled the air.

"So-"

"I-"

They said at the same time. Erza shakes her head and Mira looks away.

"You can go first" Mira says.

Erza clears her throat. "So- you (hic) and Laxus huh?" She tried to sound calm but failed.

"I- I am really sorry" Mira says as she shifts and looks at Erza, tears are now running on both of their faces.

"I just- (hic) don't understand. You told me you love me yet you didn't fight for us." Erza didn't hold back. She released all of the emotions she was feeling, even though she's drunk. "I waited for you. I thought you only needed some space." She was now a bit sober, probably because of too much crying. "Then I come back home only to figure out you're already engaged to another person. Tell me Mira, did our relationship mean anything to you? Was it all a lie?"

Mira wanted to cradle Erza in her arms, but she knows that she couldn't. She desperately wants to tell the red head she loves her, but if she does, letting her go will be harder.

 _Focus Mira, you need to end things with her. You need to stop hurting her_. She thought.

"I am really sorry" those are the only words she's allowed to say.

Erza shakes her head and chuckles bitterly. "You keep on telling me you're sorry yet you're hurting me"

"I never meant to hurt you. What we had was real but- I can't- I just can't." Mira shifts her gaze.

"Why?! Why won't you allow yourself be happy? Why do you keep on being a puppet? I know what happened and I know you regret it but don't you think Lisanna would've wanted you to be happy?" Erza speaks, now understanding Mira's situation.

Mira shakes her head, her emotions getting mixed up because of the mention of her little sisters' name. "There are some people in this world that doesn't deserve happiness. I stole Lisanna's future and I could never forgive myself for that. I didn't listen to my parents that's why it happened. Maybe if I would've been more obedient I could've saved her." Tears running down her face.

"I love you Mira and I would do anything for you. Why can't you see that?"

"I-"

"I know that Laxus is a good guy but he can never love you the way that I can."

Mira shakes her head, _'so this is going to be harder than I thought'._ She has played all of her cards, there's only one thing left. _Pretend that you don't love her anymore._ You need to stop hurting Erza, let her move on.

"Maybe not. But he is the guy I need. I need him to make my parents accept me again." Mira's entire demeanor changes. "Yes he will never love me the way that you do, but maybe I can love him and be with him. Can't you see Erza, you're not the one I need!? You are only going to bring more complications in my life and I would rather live peacefully with him than always hide from everyone." She had trouble at the last part. Mira is not a good liar, but she hopes Erza gets the message.

Erza shakes her head and stands up. "So that's it huh? I was just another problem to you?!" she shouts. "You know what? I'm fucking tired of this. You want him? Be with him. I don't' give a damn anymore." Erza runs away from her. She was holding her heart while running; she can feel it break into pieces.

Mira was left in the bench, crying her heart out. But she believes she did what she thought was best for the two of them **.**

 _ **Some people are made to fall in love with each other but are not meant to be together**_ _,_ she thought.

* * *

 **PRESENT- 2025**

 **Erza's POV**

The sound of the door opening startled me from reminiscing the past. I hurriedly wiped my tears with my hands and hide the box under our bed. I fixed myself in the mirror and went down to the living room. Hmnn that must be…

"Hi Erza!" my girlfriend says as she places a kiss on my lips. It was supposed to be a chaste one but she clearly missed me as she deepens the kiss. Mmmnn… her lips taste sweet. I let her tongue explore my mouth for a minute before I pulled back.

"You really did miss me huh" I say while smirking at her.

She playfully slaps my shoulder. "I know it's going to boost your ego but yeah I really did miss you. Work was really hectic today."

"Well what can you expect? You are Lucy Heartfilia, one of the best journalists in the entire USA. Of course people would give you a lot of work" I wink at her.

Lucy chuckles. "Ha-ha-ha. Now you're the one who's boosting my ego"

She went to the kitchen to grab an apple.

"Oh, by the way. Are you free on the weekends?" she asks me as she takes a bite on her apple.

"Uhmmm yeah? Why are you planning for a vacation?" I tease her.

"Well, kind of. My interviewees invited me to go to the beach for the weekend. And I was thinking if I could bring you with me. "

"Sure" I smile at her. I am really supportive at her job and when it comes to interviews like this, I would immediately know that the interviewee is either famous or rich. "Who are you going to interview anyway?" I ask as I grab the apple from her and take a bite.

"Mirajane Strauss. A famous model and the heiress of the Strauss company" she says.

I choke on my apple as I hear this. Are you fucking serious?

" _Mirajane Strauss?!" I almost screamed._

* * *

 **A/N: At first, I thought about ending it that way, Erza moving on etc but I decided that I will definitely continue this one-shot, maybe add around 2-3 more chapters.**

 **I am still not sure on what couple will end up.** **(Erlu or Mirza?)** **Y'all can tell me what pairing you want. I have two ideas for the ending, whichever couple you want to be endgame.**

 **Next chapter, we will learn from Mirajane's POV.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **And the much waited, meeting of Erza, Mira and Lucy.**_


End file.
